


《听说你是镇江》番外：纹身(下)

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《听说你是镇江》番外 [2]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶练
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 之前对番外有些不切实际的幻想，昨天看到(上)就死心了。不过还是要把膝盖献给开车很赞的大大们，毕竟流程排列组合后也就那样，能写的别出心裁真的牛X。我这个水平的车只能是夏利，我尽力了●﹏●请结合如下名场面食用：1.	京旺家园同床共枕2.	荷兰还是西班牙海边luo上身3.	澳洲劝蹦极前的睡袍4.	2020春节联欢岳辉趴桌子上挂装饰5.	2020春节联欢李洋喊北鼻
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: 《听说你是镇江》番外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616386





	《听说你是镇江》番外：纹身(下)

**Author's Note:**

> 之前对番外有些不切实际的幻想，昨天看到(上)就死心了。  
> 不过还是要把膝盖献给开车很赞的大大们，毕竟流程排列组合后也就那样，能写的别出心裁真的牛X。我这个水平的车只能是夏利，我尽力了●﹏●
> 
> 请结合如下名场面食用：  
> 1\. 京旺家园同床共枕  
> 2\. 荷兰还是西班牙海边luo上身  
> 3\. 澳洲劝蹦极前的睡袍  
> 4\. 2020春节联欢岳辉趴桌子上挂装饰  
> 5\. 2020春节联欢李洋喊北鼻

李洋晕晕乎乎就被媳妇儿拉进了门，怎么换的拖鞋脱的外衣全忘了。  
嗯？咋一下就到了卧室？我是直接跪键盘，还是按程序来先检讨......  
“明天歇班，我想去纹身。”  
李洋愣了一下，想起陈娘舅的谆谆教诲：“纹纹纹，我媳妇儿想纹啥纹啥。”  
岳明辉乐了：“不生气啦？”“不生气了。”认怂保平安，李洋头摇成拨浪鼓。  
“你也不问问……我想纹什么图案？”岳明辉笑着贴上来，领口春光无限。李洋喉咙发紧，万幸没有被美色冲昏头脑：“辉啊，你就别考验我了。你纹啥都成，真的！”  
岳辉把手机怼到李洋面前，李洋没看懂。  
“辉、辉啊，这是……个什么图腾啊？”一堆线条组成的轴对称图形，实在是看不出个所以然。岳辉拿起李洋的手，放在自己左胸：“我打算纹在这里。”保宁有点酸，心想这又是哪个爱豆啊？面上不敢露，只木木地“哦”了一句。目标不按剧本走，有点麻烦——岳大夫定了定神，直接把前会计推倒在床，压了上去：“李振洋，你连自己名字都不认识了？“额……”任春色潋滟，我自岿然不动——李洋觉得太难了，“李字是……这、这么写的么？”  
岳明辉攥着李振洋的手，带着他在自己胸口写了一遍。

“我的妈爷——，是、是KWIN啊！”  
旖旎的气氛被激动的菏泽口音带跑偏了，岳大夫有点哭笑不得：  
“我刚才找师傅设计的，四个字母叠在一起——你觉得怎么样？”  
“好好好好好，特别好！”李洋激动地在岳辉脸上啪唧一口，“我媳妇儿审美就是好！有品位！International! FASHION！洋气！赞！”

岳明辉本来是想主动那啥一回，既算给李洋赔不是，也好补上被工作耽误的情人节：给自己洗剥干净后套了件深V睡袍，还喷了香水——连压箱底的香薰蜡烛都给翻出来了。然而岳大夫忘了一件事：他的超模男友下T台就是村头老李——夏天是大红花制冷厂厂长，冬天是大红花锅炉厂厂长，连狗子都叫铁牛和玉芬儿的那种。  
岳明辉现在很尴尬，一尴尬就开始地抠手。  
“咻辉不乖，”李洋握住岳辉的手指，“咋又抠上了？”  
“诶呀诶呀诶呀，”被抓包的岳大夫开始不自觉地撒娇，“你什么都没看见，没看见~”  
李洋一只手抬起岳辉的尖下巴，坏笑着靠近：“说谎可不是好孩子，”另一只手不安分地往下摸，“辉辉小朋友。”  
土归土，调情还是他灵。  
李洋人帅，手也修长。指节灵活地在岳辉的胸前小腹胯下和大腿内侧点火，勾得岳辉脸红心跳，痒得很。“那、那我……嗯，不抠了…..”岳大夫有点呼吸困难，开始哼唧，“洋、洋洋。”  
岳明辉总说李振洋是大懒猫，其实他自己撒娇时更像猫咪般傲娇又撩人。

李洋坏心眼，接吻的时候用尽全力，在媳妇儿的口腔里拼命狂搅；岳辉节节败退，身体跟着不自觉地颤抖。快要被铺天盖地的进攻搅到窒息时，李洋终于绕过了他。  
“咻辉，”坏蛋李某窃笑，“你这个肺活量很一般呐。”  
岳辉像被涨潮带上岸的鱼，大口大口地喘着粗气，一双桃花眼因为缺氧都给憋得水润又泛红。他自以为强硬地瞪着罪魁，殊不知在罪魁看来却是变相的勾引。  
于是李洋没忍住，对着桃花眼就吻了下去；蝴蝶抖翅膀，被撩得太痒了。坏蛋沿着眼角向下，脸颊耳畔脖颈锁骨。细细碎碎，温柔缱绻。岳明辉只剩舒服的哼唧，还有点难耐——因为某人的手也没嫌着，惩罚抠手那会儿是点火，现在是星星之火可以燎原。岳大夫意识到自己好像在轻微地扭腰挺身时，已经来不及了。

“北鼻，张嘴。”李洋的声音像羽毛略过自己的耳朵，轻轻松松就对岳辉下了蛊。  
修长硬朗的手指长驱直入，两片薄唇被撑开；口腔又被搅弄得乱七八糟，舌头也没能幸免。“唔……嗯、呜呜……”  
眼睛红得像兔子，看起来委屈极了；嘴又被自己堵住，只剩那几个支离破碎的音节。大坏蛋的恶趣味被勾了起来，左手扶住媳妇儿的头，右手认认真真地在人家嘴里进进出出。刚才身上的燎原之火突然被撤去了易燃物，空落落的。  
岳明辉不舒服了，眼神幽怨——当然在李振洋眼里是娇嗔。  
“x%!~\@#*…….”火候差不多了，坏蛋意犹未尽地把手指抽出来，还把拉丝贴到人眼前看。  
“你大爷的李振洋！”岳大夫涨红了脸。  
“害，一家人不说两家话。” 前会计轻笑，“你大爷就是我大爷。”  
“去你妈的。”  
“嘿嘿，北鼻害羞啦。”  
李洋圈住把头撇到一边装失忆的媳妇儿，笑得贼贱：“宝贝儿想我了。”岳明辉的脸愈发的红：“滚，谁想你。”“不想我，刚才被插得这么激动。”“艹你……”  
“对，”李振洋抢先截胡京骂，“老公现在就是要艹你。”

虽然岳明辉知道自己没有像女生一样能湿的器官，不过李振洋的荤话让他瞬间有了湿的冲动。  
“啊。”晃神的片刻，大坏蛋已经把微凉的润滑液涂在了岳大夫后面。  
“辉辉不乖哦，要挨艹了怎么能走神呢。”  
岳辉后穴一缩，李洋又轻笑出声。  
这个英俊的混蛋总喜欢在床上或温柔或正经地说荤话，还爱逼着自己发骚求饶。这样想着，岳辉觉得自己好像更湿了——虽然他并不像腐女想的那样，肠道会自动分泌肠液。啊，肠道——昨天那个患者是肠……“啊——”胸前凸起被狠狠捏了一把，狭长的丹凤眼恶狼似的盯着他：“辉辉不听话，挨艹之前又走神！”  
“啊。”李洋报复性的猛地插进一根手指，惹得岳辉一声惊呼。“宝贝儿还说不想我，咬的这么紧呢。”跟李洋交往之前，岳辉也跟之前的女朋友睡过。他不认为自己是肉欲的奴隶，然而这个臭流氓特别会挑拨自己的敏感点，勾的自己只能哼唧。“嗯……洋、洋洋……”宝贝媳妇儿羞羞答答地往前挺腰，坏蛋李某趁势又插进一根手指。“臭宝贝，喊老公！”李洋很会拿捏节奏，忽快忽慢，左搅右转，搞得岳辉忽上忽下、心痒难耐。  
“不要。”我和我最后的倔强，咬紧牙关坚决不让。

李洋自然有的是办法，这次一下又塞进两根。  
“啊啊啊——”岳辉崩溃了，腰扭得厉害，想试图缓解肠道入侵的不适感。“洋……嗯、啊，你……”其实李洋不比岳辉好到哪儿去，从被深V勾引开始，他就抬头了；这会儿硬到他想原地爆炸，能忍到现在全拜大学四年跟资负表和年终决算日斗争所赐。“宝贝儿叫床叫的真好听，”李洋靠深呼吸来转移胯下之痛，手指灵活地在媳妇儿的后穴里搅弄，“可惜……就是不肯叫老公。”“叫、叫你……妹啊叫，嗯、啊——”  
倔强的岳大夫没有身为鱼肉的自觉，蓦地被点到一处，瞬间腿软。  
“嗯……啊、嗯？”  
李洋毫不留恋地把手指拿了出来，牵出的丝还抹在小小辉上。小小辉刚才也升旗了，现在更硬。岳明辉脸红得像煮熟的龙虾，全身更是因为情动而泛粉，却拼命抑制自己发骚的冲动。  
“宝贝儿，”李洋又在媳妇儿耳边吹气，“你倔强的样子真可爱。”  
后穴被开发得差不多了，正被搅得舒服突然就给停了；衣衫半褪的岳大夫扭来扭去，拼命瞪着李坏蛋。一半是气李洋坏心眼调戏自己，另一半是气自己不争气——王八蛋在床上的套路就那几种，排列组合也没啥新鲜。明明知道丫中心思想是逼自己发骚求饶最后还能哭，但自己每次晕晕乎乎到最后还是会走入陷阱。  
智商在床上不能占领高地么？985医大高材生很郁闷。

“北鼻真淘气，”李洋眼疾手快地握住媳妇儿右脚，“怎么能报复爸爸呢？”  
岳大夫刚才试图抬脚去碰小小洋，他知道某人憋得比自己还难受，碰一下说不定李洋就当场打脸：欸，可惜啊。“滚！”岳大夫尽量不去想后面有多痒，却还是控制不住自己下意识的扭腰。“咻辉乖，”李洋慢条斯理地把媳妇儿的腿掰成M型，又在人家腰下添了个枕头，“不叫老公的话，爸爸也行。”  
“去你妈的……你、你想的美！”未来博士死要面子，李洋并不恼，把媳妇儿的手放在媳妇儿的腿窝下：“乖，自己抱着。”岳大夫居然没撒手，从了这个[任君多采撷]的姿势。李洋瞬间被刺激的险些交代出来：小嘴儿一张一合、义正词严地控诉你，下身门户大开、风骚淫荡地邀请你——偏偏还委屈至极地瞪着你。  
艹，真他妈是个妖精。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
李洋没忍住，搂着媳妇儿的细腰直接挺了进去。害的岳辉扬脖叫了出来，双腿却跟水蛇一样紧紧地缠上了李洋的腰。“宝贝儿太骚啦，”李洋一口啃在岳辉棱角分明的锁骨上，连亲带舔顺便种草莓，“爸爸认输。”

猜谜：李洋开斋，打一重型工程机械。  
显而易见，答案是[打桩机]。

一件优质的重型工程机械，除了肾好，腰还要强而有力。持续顶跨既可以让自己享受层峦叠嶂般的包裹和按摩，又可以让媳妇儿爽得昏天黑地、哭泣求饶。李洋把岳辉扶起来，两人抱在一起于巨浪中起起伏伏。他太知道媳妇儿的高点了，总能出其不意，惹得媳妇儿嗯啊乱叫。  
“嗯啊……哈，嗯、唔……”  
“骚宝贝，”李洋最喜欢看岳辉被自己艹到双眼迷离的表情，“叫爸爸。”  
“嗯……啊，不、不要。”  
爽到流口水的岳大夫居然还有残存的理智和倔强，李超模知道怎么对付他：“叫爸爸，爸爸给你爽。”这个满嘴骚话的混蛋天天在医大高材生面前得瑟，说生殖器的长度跟人身高是成正比的。顶天立地你大洋哥一米八八，你小洋哥可不止十八厘米，保证干得你合不拢腿。  
“嗯……滚！”  
被套路惯了的医大高材生记吃不记打，坏蛋李某直接拔了出来：“小妖精，你搞得爸爸很伤心呐。”一边卖可怜，一边强硬地让媳妇儿趴起来、翘着屁股，自己握着那话儿去磨岳辉的后穴：时轻时重，若即若离，浅尝辄止。勾得岳辉不停地扭腰挺腹，扭头想找万恶之源。  
“嗯、啊……嗯，才、才没有……”  
岳大夫也是个狠人，下身一片泥泞都不肯认输。李洋悄悄把龟头放进去一点点，后穴立刻吸得紧紧的。艹，李坏蛋险些失守，狠狠心又抽了出来。“啊不、不要……”岳辉扭得越来越厉害，身体软的像一滩春水，扭得李洋涨得发疼。  
“乖宝贝，”为了身心同时得到巨大满足，李洋耐心地握着凶器磨那桃花源，“求我。”  
“嗯、嗯，啊……”岳明辉空虚到极点，急需被填满，“求、求你……嗯~”  
“小妖精，”李洋磨得那小穴一片湿润，岳辉居然暗戳戳地蹭腿，“糊弄爸爸可不行啊。”大坏蛋干脆不磨了，两只手直接把自嗨的双腿分开；这下岳辉既无法被对方填满，又无法自慰得趣，又气又羞、哭了出来：“你、你混蛋…….呜呜呜……”  
“叫不叫爸爸？”李洋上手打了媳妇儿的翘臀，不知是因为突然还是敏感，岳辉的屁股马上泛红。“呜呜呜，李、振洋……你、你混蛋！滚！”小妖精犟得很，李洋实在憋得难受、加大力度：“叫不叫爸爸！叫不叫爸爸！叫不叫爸爸！”啪啪啪又接连打了几下，小妖精要崩溃了：“啊、啊嗯……啊不、不要，不要打了……洋、洋洋……”求饶也没让坏蛋住手，岳辉被刺激得腿颤，水也流得更多了。  
“呜呜呜……我、我叫……”李振洋提枪准备，轻轻碰到湿成泉眼的小穴，岳明辉瞬间哭着叫出来：“爸、爸爸，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

打桩机升级，功率翻倍，趴着的岳大夫被顶得直翻白眼。  
“干死你！干死你！干死你！”李洋疯狂进攻，已经杀红了眼。  
“啊、啊，慢、慢一点……”李洋抬起媳妇儿的一条腿，这样能看到骚宝贝的表情；骚宝贝目前被捅得翻江倒海，只有淫词浪语，“啊嗯、哈，太、太快了……”岳辉欲海沉浮的淫荡表情，最能激发李洋内心深处的邪恶：咻辉既圣洁又美丽，我偏要把他揉碎艹坏弄脏，这样他就永远是我的了。于是打桩机再次提速，干得桃花眼噙满泪光。李振洋得意极了：“爸爸还、还能更快，啊……”他自己也被绞得很想叫，“啊……不快，怎、怎么能满足你这个小骚货，啊？”  
“啊、嗯，混……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“忌吃不记打，”李洋没忘正事儿，死命顶跨逼媳妇儿就范，“叫爸爸！”  
“嗯啊，爸、爸爸……”  
岳娇娇被干得快要散架，李坏蛋大发善心让他躺到床上。可惜坏蛋胯下没放松，嘴上依旧不依不饶：“说，爸爸艹得你爽不爽？”  
“爽，嗯……啊哈……”  
“小骚货，给爸爸生孩子吧。”荤话越说越上头，两人都要失去理智。“嗯，我、我……哈，我不生……混、混蛋！”李洋报复性地猛攻一点：“骚货都会被搞大肚子，你敢说你不是爸爸的小骚货？”“啊嗯……滚！我、我不是……嗯，哈……”  
“你不是骚货是什么？小妖精？小母狗？”  
“嗯啊……哈，混、混蛋……”

岳辉被艹得马上要高潮，李洋突然又慢了下来  
——确实套路，不过管用就行。

“嗯、嗯，洋、洋洋动……”李洋连乳头都不捏了，压在岳辉身上笑着看他：“叫我什么？”“唔……嗯，爸、爸爸……”岳明辉早就合不拢腿了，此刻更是忍不住地前后挺腰。“都骚到主动蹭爸爸的大鸡巴了，还不是小骚货，嗯？”李洋扶着岳辉的细腰，把人扶起搂在怀里。  
“求爸爸用大鸡巴把小妖精的骚穴干翻，爸爸就让你爽。”  
岳辉被磨得不上不下不能再忍，趴在李洋肩头、哭着哼唧：  
“嗯……求爸、爸爸用……大鸡巴把小、小妖……”  
话没说完，李洋就冲进了桃花源。  
一阵狂风暴雨的顶弄之后，两人同时到达了快乐的顶峰。

法国人管做爱叫[小死一回]不是没有道理的。  
高潮过后的岳明辉被李振洋圈在怀里喘气，李振洋也享受激情之后的温存。这个王八蛋每次射完都不把那话儿拔出来，理由是[反正没几秒就又大了，再干方便]。念及此，岳大夫在心里翻了无数个白眼，因为他感到肠道里那个刚软下来的家伙在逐渐恢复。  
你丫肾这么好，怎么不去代言肾宝？

“李振洋！”  
“咋啦呀，宝贝儿？”  
“你…….你给我出去！”  
“北鼻，做梦是不是很开心？”  
“你混蛋！”  
“嗯，我混蛋。”  
混蛋现在完全硬了，再次把岳明辉撑得满满当当——好像比刚才还大。  
“岳明辉，你给我记住——”大坏蛋在娇美人耳边吹气，  
“你这辈子，永远属于李振洋。”


End file.
